The primary goal of this training program has been, and is, to attract research oriented individuals from a variety of disciplines and focus their research interests on reproductive sciences. Research and training experiences for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows are planned to: 1) increase their involvement and knowledge in the general field of reproductive sciences; 2) expose them to relevant methods and approaches to research in reproductive biology; and 3) support the development of their research records in a variety of areas of the reproductive sciences to enhance their employment and placement opportunities after completion of their training. A secondary goal is to increase the overall interest and awareness of students and faculty throughout the Texas Tech University (TTU) and the Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center (TTUHSC) in research related to reproductive biology. This secondary goal is considered important to permit extension of the scope of training in this area, beyond the numbers that can be supported directly by this grant (i.e. currently 3 predoctoral and 1 post doctoral trainee). These goals will continue to be accomplished by: 1) recruiting qualified trainees by placing advertisements in journals and at placement centers of professional society meetings; 2) offering a graduate course in Biology of Reproduction which is required of all trainees but is attended by students from outside the program as well; 3) supporting expenses for a series of guest speakers who are recognized experts in various areas related to reproductive biology; 4) holding workshops at which guest speakers can informally discuss broader aspects of their research with faculty and trainees; 5) using our informal reproductive research conference and more formal departmental seminar formats for students to give presentations to their colleagues to sharpen their presentation skills; and 6) supporting trainee travel to obtain research or training experience or to present their work at national meetings.